Often used for travel, vacation and commercial purposes, trailers are owned by many people across the United States and the world. Trailers come in a variety of sizes and layouts, each varying with the intended purpose of the trailer. Current products on the market may provide several apparatuses for trailer hitch attachment, but lack further capabilities.
For example, trailers require a lead vehicle to be capable of towing the full weight of the trailer. Often times, this requires ownership of a pickup truck and the corresponding bed space for mounting a fifth wheel coupling. While some people choose to install a fifth wheel coupling, doing so takes up much of the storage space in the truck bed. If a ball hitch is used, the vehicle must have sufficient power to pull the trailer. For many people powerful vehicles capable of towing loads are purchased as a secondary vehicle, incurring additional costs in the form of taxes, fees, and gas resulting from decreased fuel economy when compared to smaller and less powerful sedans. Furthermore, due to daily use of a trailer capable vehicle, wear and tear may require the vehicle to be replaced in as little as three years, a significant future expense.
It is an object of the present invention to supply an all in one towing solution which provides a platform for attaching any type of trailer hitch, provides sufficient power to tow any legal weight trailer, is in communication with a lead vehicle to match the tow vehicle power output to the trailer power output, and provides storage compartments as part of the trailer. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an all in one towing solution with a lifespan of thirty years, as it is only used when towing. It is an additional object of the present invention to eliminate the higher operating costs incurred by using a towing vehicle as a daily driver. It is a further object of the present invention to eliminate the need to purchase a truck and install a fifth wheel or gooseneck trailer, to minimize the high costs and wasted fuel resulting in driving a tow vehicle when not towing, and to reduce stress and related expensed resulting from operating tow vehicles without external aids such as the present invention.
The present invention introduces a safe system capable of towing all types of trailers and affording a user newfound scales of economy as there is no need to purchase a special tow vehicle or pay the costs of higher fuel consumption when not towing. In addition, the storage capacity expands the range of trips, minimizing or eliminating the need to refuel and resupply during extended trips, whether for commercial or business purposes.